The invention generally relates to a display control device for electronic typewriters. The display control device described in the following specification comprises a display unit on which input characters and format information indicating margins and such are displayed. The device is particularly for electronic typewriters which have a small display screen, which conventionally shows only input characters to assure the word spelling or such kind of purpose. However, in such prior art, it is hardly possible to check where the input character would be printed on the sheet.
In order to compensate for such deficiency, a second display screen was designed to indicate the position of input characters, for example the display control device of the published examined patent application no. Sho 60-58511. Nevertheless, this prior art display control device still has the deficiency that a wider space is required to contain two display screens, so that the overall structure is complicated.